The Blank Cover
by MischiefManaged1993
Summary: Malfoy discovers that he's a delayed metamorphmagus, and uses his power to try to get Harry to fall in love with him. Sounds hokey, but it should be pretty decent. Set after DH  8th year . People who died are dead. Starts out H/G, but will end up H/D.


Hey guys, I was in the ocean with my friends the other day, and this idea popped into my head. I wanna see where I can take it. This is based after DH, and the students got invited back to re-take their previous year, since the students either had a terrible education that year, or they were in hiding like Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Oh, and, I'm not British, so I don't know what slang or curse words they would use there. But I'll do my best. Just don't get mad at me. It starts as H/G, but I swear it won't stay like that. =)

In this story, Draco finds out he had metamorphmagus ancestors. He also ends up using his powers to make a certain black haired boy fall in love with him, but it's not as a boy. This is going to be rated T, because there's going to be implied stuff, but if I decide to actually write anything, I'll change the rating.

"Why is Malfoy's hair brown?" Hermione asked, sitting at the breakfast table with Ron and Harry.

"Dunno, but bloody everyone is talking about it," Ron answered, glaring at the formerly blonde student.

"Maybe he's dyed his hair, trying to get people to back off the whole "Malfoy's a Death Eater" thing," Harry added, smirking.

"What do you mean he dyed his hair? Offed it, you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald. Don't you pay attention in Muggle Studies?"

When the students were asked to return and finish their studies, many of them gladly accepted. The only seventh years that didn't want to return were the Slytherins, except for Blaise and Malfoy. All the other seventh years returned. However, due to the war, all students were required to take Muggle Studies.

"Of course I pay attention."  
>"Really? Then what did we talk about yesterday in class?"<p>

"Muggles, of course," Ron smirked.

"Oh, stop bickering you two," Ginny cut in. Ever since the kiss Ron and Hermione had shared during the War, they had been awkward towards each other, but considerably kinder.

"Come on guys, it's time for classes," Harry said, standing up from the table.

From across the hall, a pair of silver eyes watched Harry stand up and leave the Great Hall.

"Blimey, mate, I'm starving," Ron said as they left Transfiguration.

Since Malfoy and Blaise were the only Slytherins left, McGonagall decided to put them in classes with the Gryffindors. Though this originally caused some problems between the two houses, the Gryffindors got used to the fact, since Malfoy and Blaise generally kept to themselves as partners.

"Well, you can go to lunch if you want. I'm not particularly hungry," Harry said as they walked down the hallway.

"Are you feeling okay, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you in Potions after lunch. Tell 'Mione I said hi."

"Sure thing. See you then," Ron said as he walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

After making sure Ron was down the stairs, Harry quickly made his way to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. When he arrived, he walked in front of the door three times, thinking "I need to be alone with Ginny". Once the door opened, Harry checked over his shoulder, making sure that no one had followed him.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said, walking up to him.

Instead of answering, Harry closed the space between them and pulled Ginny in for a kiss.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am that you've been here for me since the war? I can't really talk to Ron or Hermione. They're too involved in each other to notice anything around them."

"I know. I don't mind. I know that you need someone to help you. And you know I'm glad to help in any way I can…" Ginny said, her voice taking a seductive edge.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you though. You should have a boyfriend, not just someone to fool around with."

"Harry. We've both changed. You know, I know, and everyone else in the world knows that we just aren't compatible anymore. My family's come to terms with it, you know. I think George was the most upset about it. But must we really talk right now? We only have a little while left in here," Ginny said.

"No, we can talk later. Now, where were we?"

"Right here," Ginny said, kissing Harry again.

Harry sighed as he felt the stress from the morning melt into the kiss. Why he and Ginny had decided not to date was beyond him. He still felt strongly for the red-haired girl, but she was the one decided that they were better off as friends with benefits. Not that he was complaining.

"Knew you had a thing for animals, Potter," a voice drawled from behind them.

"How did you get in here, Malfoy?" Harry snarled, pulling himself away from Ginny.

"Seems someone forgot to say that they didn't want anyone to be able to find them."

"I said that I wanted to be alone with Ginny. You shouldn't have gotten in here, Malfoy."

"Now, now. Why are you so convinced that I was looking to interrupt you two? As much as you seem to be enjoying it, I'm certainly not."

"Then get out."

"Just thought you should know that the boy Weasel is looking for you," Malfoy said as he turned to leave.

"I don't believe that you came all the way up here just to tell me that Ron is looking for me. Did you put him up to it? Tell him that I was lying to him?"

"Potter, I'm simply not that interested in your life."

As Malfoy walked out of the room, he shook his head. Why in the world did he just do that? It's one thing to have a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived, but to help him? The crush would pass, in time. It was just hormones anyway.

Stopping in the bathroom before Potions, Malfoy looked at himself in the mirror. Harry and his friends weren't the only ones who noticed the changes going on with him. In addition to his newly muddy brown hair (where did his beautiful platinum locks go?), he was now sporting piercing blue eyes, as opposed to his formerly silver eyes. He sighed, wishing that at least his eyes would return to normal. Malfoy didn't want people to start saying that he was using glamour charms to try and appear different from the rest of his family.

"Snape would have known what was wrong with me," Malfoy thought to himself.

Suddenly Malfoy had an idea. Grabbing his bag, he pushed his hair out of his face and rushed to the Great Hall.

"Granger. Can I… speak to you?"

"What do you want, Ferret?" Ron snapped, flushing.

"None of your business. Granger?"

"Uh, sure, Malfoy. Harry, Ron, I'll see you guys in Potions," Hermione said, looking uncertain.

The whole Great Hall got silent as Malfoy and Hermione walked out together, both looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Listen Granger, I know you and your little group hate me. But I could… I… I need your help," Malfoy uttered reluctantly.

"Oh. With what?"

"You've obviously noticed the changes that I've been going through. I need you to help me figure out what's going on."

"I figured you used a glamour charm."

"I wish it were that simple. But it's not."

"I don't know what else it could be though… Wait… I'll help you if you promise to tell Slughorn that I got sick and had to go to the Hospital Wing, and if you promise to treat Harry and Ron better," Hermione said, looking excited.

"Couldn't you just go and tell Potter that you're not feeling well? They're going to think I hexed you."

"It's a condition. Do it and I'll go to the library right now."

"Fair enough. Granger, do you already know what's wrong?"

"It's Hermione, and I have an idea, but it's so illogical. There's no way that it could have happened to you, it's so rare," Hermione said, quickly walking away.

"But where's Miss Granger?" Professor Slughorn asked, looking shocked.

"She was feeling under the weather, and went to the hospital wing during lunch," Malfoy said, not looking up from his potion. He did his best to disregard the stares and whispers that resulted from his statement.

"What do you mean she went to the hospital wing? She was fine during lunch," Harry said, looking back towards Malfoy.

"I mean what I said Potter." Remembering Hermione's conditions, he added, "I'll tell you what happened after this class."

Befuddled, Harry returned to his potion, ignoring Ron, who was fuming next to him.

"Okay, Malfoy. What did you do to Hermione, and why did she miss Potions?"

"I asked for her help."

"What, to be your personal target? What happened?" Ron exploded, looking furious.

"Don't be absurd, Weasley. She's looking something up for me."

"Oh, so she's just doing your homework instead? Why couldn't you look it up?" Ron asked.

"Because. I didn't know what to look up. I'll admit, though if you tell someone, I'll kill you. She's smarter than me, and I needed her help. Hermione already had an idea about what it was, so I had no objections to her helping."

"Since when do you call her Hermione, Malfoy?" Harry asked, confused.

"Since she made it one of the conditions."

"One of the conditions? What were the other conditions?"

"Potter, must you be so nosy? Anyway, the other condition was that I should try to be nicer to you and Weasel over there."

"Why would she make that a rule?"

"She's your friend, is she not? Maybe you should ask her. She's probably still in the library. You should get her anyway. We've all got Charms in a few minutes," Malfoy said, turning his back on the two boys.

"What d'you reckon, Harry? I still think he cursed her."

"No, I don't think so. He wouldn't have lied about her being in the library. If he did, and we went to get her and found out that she wasn't there, then we'd hex him."

"But why would she be doing research for him?"

"She likes research. Why wouldn't she jump on the chance to learn more? Look, there she is."

Hearing voices, Hermione looked up. Checking her watch, she was surprised to see that an entire class period had passed already. She scrambled to get the books covered before Harry and Ron got to her table.

"What were you looking up, 'Mione?" Ron said, his voice immediately becoming gentler.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important anyway. What do we have next, Charms? I'd rather not be late, if you two don't mind," she said with a smile.

"Of course. For Slughorn, he just asks that you feel better. I think he has a crush on you 'Mione," Harry said, nudging Hermione with his elbow.

"That's foul, Harry. What do you two have to do for homework? I'll just do that too."

"You're going to willingly do the homework, even when he excused you from it?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Of course she will, Ron. That's why she's our Hermione."

In Charms, Hermione found it nearly impossible to concentrate on the spell they were supposed to be practicing. The information that she found out about Malfoy was occupying most of the space in her mind.

"Miss Granger, will you please show us how to perform this spell?" Professor Flitwick asked, smiling up at Hermione.

"Oh, of course Professor," Hermione responded nervously, raising her wand. Instead of admitting that she didn't know what she was doing, she began to perform the only spell when she could think of. However, before she could utter the first syllable, a loud crash came from the other side of the room. Malfoy had managed to lift his desk fifteen feet in the air, and had let it drop.

"Mister Malfoy. We are not practicing Wingardium Leviosa today! Ten points from Slytherin!"

Surprised, Hermione looked over at Malfoy. Instead of looking embarrassed or upset that he lost points for his house, he noticed Hermione staring and gave her a small, barely noticeable wink.

"He did it on purpose? Why?" Hermione thought to herself as Flitwick dismissed them from class.

"Dumb git," Ron said, laughing.

"Yeah, right. I'll see you guys in the common room," Hermione said, looking around for Malfoy.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I need to talk to-" Hermione didn't finish her sentence as she quickly made her way down the hallway.

"Don't worry about it mate. Like she said, she'll be fine. Come on. Some of my 'fan club' members sent me sweets. I need help eating them."

"Alright. Did you get any Bertie-Botts?"

"Malfoy! Malfoy! DRACO!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to get his attention in the busy hallway.

Malfoy turned, wondering who would have the gall to call him Draco in public. He was surprised when Hermione put her hand up, hoping to draw his attention to her.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Hermione. And, I think I found something."

"Well, what is it?"

"Do you really want to talk here? Come on. Follow me."

As Malfoy followed her through the hallway, he couldn't help but admire her determination. He let her lead them through the maze of the school, enjoying the unbelieving looks that they were getting from some of the students.

"Okay, in here." Hermione said, pointing at a broom closet.

"Uh, I'm not into quickies in broom closets," Malfoy said, the drawl shocked out of him.

"Oh, don't be absurd. It's better to talk away from people than to be surrounded by them, don't you think?"

"I suppose. But why does it have to be a broom closet? They're filthy."

"If you want to know what's wrong with you, I suggest you get in the closet now."

Conceding defeat, Malfoy ducked his head and entered the closet, casting a silent Scourgify.

"Now, what is wrong with me, Granger?" Malfoy asked as soon as Hermione shut the door.

"Just give me a minute. I want to make sure no one can hear us," Hermione said, casting some protective spells. After these were complete, Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"You're a metamorphmagus."

Okay, there's the first chapter. It was the best place to stop. I realize that it's short, but whatever. The second chapter should be out soon enough. =). Reviews are nice, but I'm going to ask that I don't get any flames. Those aren't as nice, and constructive criticism works much better.


End file.
